Phineas and Ferb in Picture Her Heart
by BluePikmin11
Summary: Phineas discovers a picture of Isabella and him that changes the way she looks at Isabella he must plan the biggest romance thing ever with his brother Ferb and the Fireside Girls in order to win her heart. You can remake this if you don't like it. Just give credit by putting my name beside.


Phineas and Ferb in

_**"Picture the Love"**_

_********__I do not own this show..._

* * *

Setting: Outside of OWCA Headquarters

Setting: OWCA Offices

* Carl walks up to Major Monogram *

Carl: Hey sir, I just finished all my task in just a single, early morning!

* Excite comes to Carl *

*Monogram lifts his thumbs up*

Monogram: Good job Carl! I want to show you something just exclusively for you.

* Carl squees' *

Carl: What is it, sir?

* Monogram gives Carl a photo album*

*Carl is in curiosity*

Carl: What is this?

Monogram: This album contains all taken photos during those times against the other Doofenshmirtz.

* Carl flashbacks scenes of the fight*

Carl: Oh! I remember that! Perry and Phineas saved Danville from being controlled by that evil alternate Doof.

* Carl flips the pages, enjoying looking at the pictures involving Perry*

Carl: If only those memories could be kept somehow.

*Monogram saddens in sigh, patting Carl in the shoulder*

Monogram: Unfortunately that cannot happen! The government cannot allow these brothers to find out the truth behind Perry.

Carl: but I...

*Monogram interrupts*

Monogram: Well I need to go to my donut break now! Bye!

*Monogram exits out to the cafeteria*

Carl: *sigh*

*Carl sits on his office chair, looking at the photos, page to page*

Carl: Hey that's me getting ready to shave the memories off of Phineas's friends.

*Carl grins slightly*

Carl: Hey! What's this?

*Carl smiles again*

*Carl slips out a picture, a picture of Isabella kissing Phineas*

Carl: Aw! That was a really sweet moment. How did he get a close up of this? Maybe Major Monogram needed a little love in the album.

*Carl remembers and stands up*

Carl: Oh my goodness, I almost forgot it was donut time for me too! That silly Major!

*Carl places his photo album and the photo he stared at before on his desk and runs to the cafeteria*

*Agent Pig comes to Carl's office, sweating from his previous mission*

*Agent Pig sits down and unexpectedly places a fan next to the photo album*

*Agent Pig turns on his fan*

*The kiss photo is blown by the fan, blown out of the window*

*The picture flies gracefully through various hills of Danville, through Danville park, and the canyon*

*Two people on a hill see a floating picture, but was actually someone watching TV, watching the two people*

Someone: Man do I love this anime!

* * *

Setting: The Flynn's backyard

*Phineas lays and relaxes at the usual tree alone thinking of what to do today*

Phineas: I'm not sure what to do today, Has my brain gone pink?

*Phineas laughs at himself*

Phineas: I need to think of something, What do I think? A single photo that gives me the best idea ever that falls from the sky?

*A picture falls down from the sky, oddly landing on his nose*

*Phineas picks up the picture, curiously*

Phineas: Hmm?

*Phineas looks at the left side of the photo*

Phineas: Hey that's me kissing someone! But who am I kissing?

*Phineas turns to the right side of the picture, shocked*

Phineas: ISABELLA?

*Phineas blushed for a bit, and became a little unconscious*

Phineas: I don't remember kissing her! When did this happen? Wait a minute...

*Phineas flashbacks all the times with Isabella, from the beginning of the summer to the adventures with Meap to the trip to Paris*

Phineas: How could I not figure this out? All those little flirts, is that what love really is? No wonder Ferb brings me to those romantic movies!

*Phineas thinks of just one thought*

Phineas: Isabella loves me...

*Phineas walks around the backyard thinking, not knowing what to do*

Phineas: There's gotta be a way I can repay her for being this lost.

*Phineas flashed an idea*

Phineas: I've got it! I'm gonna bring out the most romantic thing I have done in my whole entire life, to her!

I need to tell Ferb!

*Ferb comes out of nowhere, next to Phineas*

Ferb: There's no need to tell, I have heard it all, and I know it all!

Phineas: You know too?

*All of the Fireside Members jump out of the bushes, including Buford*

Fireside Girls and Buford: We Fireside Girls will help you give your girl the most romantic thing ever, and we will do it for love!

*Fireside Girls and Buford pose*

*Everyone stares at Buford*

Gretchen: Hey you're not a Fireside Girl.

Buford: What? It's not like I can do all the epic posing! And where's Perry?

* * *

Setting: The Flynn's Living Room

*Perry wears his fedora, becoming Agent P*

*Perry lies down on a rug, where the rug takes him down, like drowning in water, to his lair*

*Perry sits down to get his mission from Major Monogram*

*Monogram appears on the large screen*

Monogram: Good morning Agent P, Doofenshmirtz is planning to flatten the entire Tri-State Area. His invention is so big, I can see it from the window of OWCA studios. Destroy that thing Agent P, before we become the pizza.

*Agent P salutes and flies as he flies his hovercraft car to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated*

* * *

Setting: OWCA Offices

*Carl comes back to his office after his donut time*

*Carl sees Agent Pig laying down in his office and becomes furious*

Carl: HEY, THAT'S NOT A PLACE YOU LEAVE YOUR MUD AT MY DESK!

*Agent Pig runs away, as Carl checks his office for anything broken*

Carl: Phew, there's no damage here. It's Carl Proof! Still, I need to clean my office. I'll start with my

Mr. Coconut Music CD!

*Carl picks up his cleaning tools*

* * *

Setting: The Flynn's Kitchen

*Phineas runs up to Mom, who is washing the dishes*

Phineas: Mom, do you know any good ideas I can do for Isabella, I wanna do something nice for her!

*Mom awes*

Mom: Aw, you finally found out!

Phineas: You knew too?

Mom: Of course I did! Isabella told me to keep it a secret from you.

Phineas: So do you have any ideas? I need this love thing to go right!

Mom: I can buy some roses. I'll go get them now!

Phineas: Great! Buy some strawberries too!

*Mom gets on car and drives her way to the store*

* * *

Setting: Candace's Room

*Candace wakes up happily from her bed*

Candace: Morning me! I'm looking good today, I'm going to stretch out some Jeremy today!

*A loud sound bursted out from the backyard, interrupting Candace*

*Candace falls down from the ground, but gets up, bent out of shape*

Candace: Oh Phineas, Ferb... You can never stop building, can you.

* * *

Setting: The Flynn's Backyard

*Candace, rushes out to the backyard, in her pajamas, finding out what Phineas and Ferb are doing*

*Candace sees Phineas, and rushes to him*

Candace: What's going on Phineas? And what's with the dinner table and sparkly hearts that stare at me?

*The hearts stare at her, staring like a scary moon*

Phineas: We're trying to build the most romantic thing ever for Isabella!

*Candace blurts, but happily*

Candace: Aw, you're going to the love side of her? It's about time!

Phineas: OK, she knows, my mom knows, who else knows?

*A sudden appearance of Old Man McGucket talks to Phineas*

McGucket: I do sonny!

Phineas: Do I know you?

McGucket: No?

*McGucket walks away from the backyard*

Phineas: Candace, can you help me?

*Candace beams a face to Phineas*

Candace: Yes, yes I will, for you Phineas!

*Candace hugs Phineas and starts building*

* * *

Setting: Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Building

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. tune plays*

*Perry the Platypus busts through the roof of the building, standing on fresh cement*

Doofenshmirtz: Ah Perry the Platypus!

*A big breadroller rolls on to Perry, trying to escape the cement, it was too late, it flattened him to the sticky material*

*The Roof opens, showing a breadroller the size almost exactly the width of Doof's roof*

Doofenshmirtz: BEHOLD THE BREAD ROLLERINATOR!

Doofenshmirtz: You may be wondering, why do I have this giant baking tool? Well you probably heard my plan already from your OWCA leader. I'm still trying to find those hidden OWCA cameras. Anyways, time for the flashback.

Setting: Gimmelshtump Bakery

*Back in Gimmelshtump, I used to go to baking class.

I always wanted to make pizza for my own needs of hunger.

But there was a problem. I could never flatten dough right. Every time I try to flatten the dough, it ends up shaping something completely different, It shaped like waffles, rectangles, even my ex-Wife Charlene!

Chef: That's a pretty woman alright, but that's not the shape of the pizza!

Weird huh?

I was kicked out of baking class, and decided to seek revenge on the baking class

by throwing toilet paper at the baking class house.

Somehow, The chef enjoyed the background of the house and he decided to make toilet paper shaped pizza. That pizza became so popular,

people mistaken real toilet paper as pizza.*

Setting: Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Building

Doofenshmirtz: Anyways, I will flatten the whole entire Danville, you get my point right, I'm evil. You should know.

* * *

Setting: Shapiro's house

*Ferb doorbells the Shapiro's door*

*Ms. Shapiro opens the door looking down Ferb*

Ms. Shapiro: Oh hi Ferb, what brings you here?

*Ferb walks to Isabella's Room, ignoring Ms. Shapiro's question*

* * *

Setting: Isabella's room

*Isabella sees Ferb and walks up to him, happily*

Isabella: Whatcha doin Phineas, in my room? Oh hey Ferb, I thought you were Phineas. I ate my breakfast early morning, just to meet Phineas. Meet you there too!

*Isabella walks out from her room*

*Ferb stops her tracks*

Isabella: Is something wrong Ferb?

*Ferb whispers to her*

Ferb: Phineas doesn't want you to see him yet.

*Isabella is surprised and screams with joy*

Isabella: I will gladly wait here, for Phineas.

*Ferb makes sure Isabella is not peeking*

Isabella: I'm not peeking from the window, Ferb.

*Ferb leaves Isabella's room, guarding her room door*

* * *

Setting: The Flynn's Backyard

*Phineas checks that everything is perfect*

Phineas: Ginger, good job with the romantic table

*Ginger places the chicken on the plate*

Ginger: Thanks!

Phineas: Milly, great design on the flower scenery!

*Milly places the last rose on the last row*

Milly: Why thank you!

Phineas: Buford, very fancy piñata!

*Buford starts attaching the piñata on the tree*

Buford: Nerd ain't no piñata Phineas!

Phineas: Hmm, It feels as if I was the Fireside Leader, Maybe we do have more in common.

* * *

Setting: Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Building

Doofenshmirtz: Now to make everyone turn into flat stans! But before I do, I need to exercise. Usually I lose to you because of my kung-fu skills, which I don't really have.

*Doof sighs*

Doofenshmirtz: Well I'm going to start off with Tai Chi!

*Doofenshmirtz starts his exercises!*

*Perry attempts to escape the cement, but the cement quickly hardens*

*Perry tries to think of a plan to escape the cement*

*Perry lights up an idea*

Doofenshmirtz: Alright! Time to start up the the machine! I'm already hungry for some pizza. I should buy before I crush the cholesterols on the pizza shop.

*Perry kicks Doofenshmirtz before he pressed the button*

*Doof falls to the ground*

Doofenshmirtz: HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?

*Perry points out to the construction worker*

Construction Worker: Hey!

Doofenshmirtz: How did he get here? Don't you know privacy man?

Construction Worker: No? Well I gotta go fix the pipes.

*The worker falls off the building*

*Doofenshmirtz runs to see the worker*

Construction Worker: It's OK! I have a parachute!

* * *

Setting: Flynn's Backyard

*Candace passes through Phineas*

Phineas: Hey Candace can I borrow your phone? I need to call Ferb.

Candace: Sure Phineas!

*Candace gives her cell phone to Phineas*

Candace: Don't break it.

*Candace goes back to work*

Phineas: I won't.

*Phineas call's Ferb*

Phineas on the phone: How's she doing Ferb?

* * *

Setting: Shapiro Hallway

*Ferb is seen bodyguarding Isabella's room door, wearing a knight costume*

*Isabella shouts out to Ferb*

Isabella: You don't have to protect me Ferb! I'm already in Phineas Land!

* * *

Setting: The Flynn's Backyard

Phineas on the phone: Thanks! see ya Ferb!

*Phineas closes the phone*

Phineas: Great job everyone! Were almost done here! All we need to do is flatten that table over there!

* * *

Setting: Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Building

*Perry smashes Doofenshmirtz to his own bread roller*

*The bread roller flys away to the Flynn's Backyard*

* * *

Setting: The Flynn's Backyard

*Everyone looks up at the giant bread roller falling from the sky!

*Phineas, now wearing tuxedo on top of the center small stage, tells everyone to run!

Phineas: RUN!

*the bread roller wallops on Phineas and all the other decorations on the backyard, The bread roller turns and bounces on the roof, flying all the way to the sky*

Setting: Shapiro's house

*Front door opens*

Isabella: Thanks for dressing me up Ferb!

*Ferb thanks and bows to Isabella*

*Isabella hears a crash sound from the backyard*

Isabella: Phineas! No!

*Isabella runs to the backyard, worried about Phineas*

*Isabella sees Phineas, bruised and unconscious*

Isabella: Phineas! No! Quick girls, get the medical kits!

*The Fireside Girls quickly get their bandages and aids and throw it to Isabella*

*Isabella uses all medical equipment to cover every single bruise*

Isabella: Phineas, can you hear me?

*Phineas slowly opens his eyes, and the first thing he sees was Isabella*

* * *

Setting: Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

*Perry finds a self-destruction button and steps on it, escaping the explosion with his parachute*

Doofenshmirtz: CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!

Setting: The Flynn's Backyard

*Phineas gets up, feeling ok*

Phineas: Oh hi Isabella! What happened to me?

*Isabella sees a light blush on Phineas*

Isabella: You got owned by a bread roller, Phineas. You got owned by a bread roller.

*Phineas start blushing a bit more as Isabella holds her hand to Phineas's cheek*

*Mom arrives at the backyard, seeing Phineas and Isabella, holding her bought roses and strawberries*

Mom: Aw, What's going o...

*Ferb stops Mom from talking*

Phineas: Isabella, I can't thank you enough for saving me!

*Phineas gives Isabella a hug, making Isabella giggle in joy, then let's go of his arms*

Phineas: But all that hard work we all built is smashed apart now, besides this stage and that table, we all built it for you and me to be alone together. I bet you're disappointed.

Buford: Those piñatas had slushy burgers in them!

*Phineas saddens and looks down, but Isabella laughs hard at Phineas, in a good way*

Isabella: I'm not disappointed Phineas! All this hard work may be gone, but I all really needed is to be with you.

*Phineas looks up to Isabella*

Phineas: Really Isabella?

*Isabella smiles*

Isabella: Yes Phineas!

*Isabella and Phineas close up to start kissing in the lips facing forward*

BZZT!

*Buford pauses the 4th wall TV and zooms out the screen*

Buford: Hey kids! Try to cover your eyes, you can't cover them, this couple is too cute!

Now back to your regular schedule programming!

*Buford brings the TV screen back*

*Phineas stops and moves back his lips from Isabella's*

Phineas: Hold on Isabella!

*Phineas takes out his the same kissing picture from before from his pocket and shows it to Isabella*

Phineas: I want the kiss to be like this.

*Isabella looks at the picture and giggles once again*

Isabella: Sure Phineas!

*Isabella kisses Phineas, holding her hands in Phineas cheeks, exactly like the picture, only the kiss was longer than before*

*Isabella lets go of his lips from hers, Phineas feeling really delighted*

Phineas: That felt really good Isabella! I feel like I'm this love thing right!

*Isabella smiles*

Isabella: You sure are doing it right!

*Everyone in the backyard cries, Ferb cries too, but he stands and drops just one tear*

*Phineas holds Isabella's hand, walking her down the center to exit the backyard, and sees Mom*

Phineas: Can we have a night walk together Mom?

Mom: Sure!

*Isabella and Phineas walk away together on the sidewalk*

*Mom cries, happily*

Mom: Phineas grows up too fast!

*Mom sniffles*

*Candace pats Mom on the shoulder*

Candace: I know mom!

*Ferb gets jealous of Phineas*

Ferb: I really need a girlfriend.

Buford: I got you Ferb!

Ferb: Stop it Buford.

*Perry appears next to Phineas on the sidewalk, walking next to him*

Phineas: Oh there you are Perry! You should walk with my future bride!

Isabella: Teehee! Oh Phineas!

*Perry growls*

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this Story!


End file.
